Coming Back
by Jubei Potter
Summary: Ashitaka comes back after years of waiting.
1. Part one

Disclamer: I don't own Princess Mononoke.  
This takes place after the movie, it's with San p.o.v.   
It's when Ashitaka comes back after three years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the last forest of the world, a girl with two wolves sat next to a creek. She looked  
up and she saw the man she most loved coming her way. All she did was stand and stare, like he   
was a ghost telling it's tale of sadness.  
" Is he real or is this just a dream ?" I asked myself but not knowing a tear come out from  
my blue eyes.  
" It's just a dream, like always. He's never coming back to me" I said to myself. Just then   
two worm hands come round my small body.  
" What is this, it is him after all those years" I said and turned around to see a boy no   
a man with brown hair and a red hat on. He's not very tall but just tall enough for me. I have   
brown hair and with red marks on me face, so I would remember my mother and the war I and him   
had fought in.  
I could never forgive the human for what they did, even if they truly sorry. They could not   
bring back the forest spirit, which they had killed.  
He lived with the people in the town. He never talks about his life before they had met, he always said it was   
too painful , but I can see it in his eyes the family he had to leave behind. Life plays so mean jokes on a   
person taking loved ones in a blink of an eye.   
" I love you" he said with a tear sound coming from his voice.  
I just looked at him, wanting to say " I love you too" but the words could not come out, it was like   
someone had there hand on my mouth keeping me from talking.  
" I'm sorry" he said.  
"for what" is all I said.   
He put my hair behind my ear and whriped in my ear.   
"For not coming sooner when you needed me the most" he said and bent down to kiss me it was   
light at first but soon I deeping it.  
I pulled away from him and looked at him, my knees were shaking. I was about to fall to the   
ground, when he cought me.  
"Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his eyes  
"Yes" was all that could pass my lips.  
He looked in my eyes then spoke " I have wanted to ask you ever since we met all those years  
ago, will you be my partener?"   
he asked blushing a lot.  
I begin to cry  
"Oh; I see you don't want to.It's okay" he said clamly  
I shook my head " no, I really want to" I said  
  
Well I hope you liked that, if I get good reveiw I'll add to it.  
Hey guys if you want San and ashitaka to do it say so in your reveiws, but if you want them to stop  
then say so. The bigger % I get I'll do that. 


	2. not a chapterjubei

3/18/03:P  
I'm really sorry for taking so long! I really didn't think people liked the story.   
Also I didn't how to end it! Couch spud I'm really sorry for you I'll get it up really soon!   
Sorry this is not a chapter too, but for now it will have to do! If you guy want to know it's half done! 


	3. Part two

Authors notes: I know your saying "God what took so long" but I've been lazy. Ashitaka p. o. v.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke  
  
Coming Back part two   
  
I look in her blue eyes, I see that they were filled with tears. Tears of hope, tears of pain,  
tears of joy, tears of hate and tears of fear. "What's wrong" I ask brushing her hair with my  
hand. She smiles at me and kisses my lips. "Nothing is wrong" is all she said. I lie her down  
on the ground and start kissing her, first on her lips and then on her belly. I pull away to look  
again at her face, the tears were still there rolling down her face. "What's wrong" I asked her  
again. She lies her head on the grass and closed her eyes, telling me to go for it. I take the hint  
and remove her dress,which left her breast open for the taking. I look down at her face again   
" Are you sure" I asked her again. She nodes and lies her head back down. I keep kissing her belly,  
licking her belly button which made her moan a bit. I can see that she is enjoying this and go down  
to taste you woman hood . This makes her moan launder and I taste her woman hood even more.   
  
Just a taste I'll write more, but for now here you go............. If you like my stories. I'm   
starting to His and Hers Circumstances story coming soon.......... Byes 


End file.
